Yubel
|-|Yubel= |-|Yubel - Terror Incarnate= |-|Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare= Character Synopsis Yubel is the main antagonist in the "Dimension World" arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. "She" is an extremely powerful duel monster spirit who started to have evil intentions since she was affected by the "Light of Destruction" (an evil and unholy cosmic entity that wanted to destroy all life in the universe). Millennia prior, she was Jaden's best friend and guardian in his past life and is fiercely protective of him, and her deepest wish is to be reunited with him in mind, body, and soul, which she achieves and later becomes his Spirit Partner. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A. 2-C '''through Super Polymerization | '''Low 2-C Verse: Yu-Gi-Oh Name: Yubel Gender: Androgynous in the original script, Referred to as Female in the English Dub Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Fiend-type Duel Monster Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Aura, Enhanced Hearing, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can erase, modify or add memories. Can also trap someone in their own memories), Darkness Manipulation, Transmutation (Can transform dueling energy and/or darkness to recover stamina and heal her wounds), Regeneration (High-Mid, but not useful in combat. It takes many hours to regen), Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport herself and others in and out of pocket realms), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Intangibility, Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Soul Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Resurrection (If Yubel is killed or if she is BFR'd to another dimension, she can resurrect and heal herself instantly and evolve to an even more powerful form. She can do that up to two times), Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Possession (Those that Yubel possess are in her complete control but possess enhanced strength as a side effect), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Zombification (Can infect someone with darkness, turning them into fully obedient zombies), Can inflict any damage she would normally take to her opponent, Can seal her opponent's mind, body, and soul within another spirit or a Duel Monster's card, Can send someone to the Dark World to rot for eternity and banish them to the interval between time and space, Can fuse herself and virtually anything else, including entire universes, together with Super Polymerization, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Can survive normally fatal injuries (survived being reduced to half of an arm and remained completely self-aware), Can lend weaker powers (but similar) than her own to someone, Illness Inducement, Image Projection Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level, likely far higher (Effortlessly defeated the Sacred Beasts, beings comparable to the Egyptian God Cards with a fraction of her power while possessing Martin. Was empowered by The Light of Destruction , who is stated to have the power to destroy the universe). Multi-Universe Level 'via Super Polymerization (Was going to use this card to merge and destroy 12 seperate universes) | '''Universe Level+ '(With Jaiden and Yubel's powers combined, they were able to defeat The Nightshroud, who created The World of Darkness and caused it's collapse upon his defeat) '''Speed: Unknown '| '''Infinite '''attack & reaction speeds (Were able to react to Nightshrouds attacks plus dodge them) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown, possibly at least Town Class (While possessing Marcel's body, a single punch generated force that reverberated through the ground like a small-scale earthquake) | Universe Level+ Durability: Unknown (Yubel has the ability to return any damage she would normally sustain back to her opponent, making it impossible to gauge her actual durability) | Universe Level+ ' 'Stamina: Extremely high (Was never shown tiring in the series after regaining her physical body and effortlessly defeated the Sacred Beasts, However, fighting particularly powerful beings or being faced with primal forces like the Light of Destruction drained her to the point that she was unable to regenerate) Range: Several Kilometers with casual attacks, Multi-Universal with Super Polymerization Intelligence: *Yubel is extremely vengeful and manipulative, having orchestrated almost every event in the Dimension World arc with ease and suffering only minor setbacks along the way. *She is also a dreadfully skilled duelist, as she defeated virtually everyone in her path, with Jaden being the only one who was able to even force a stalemate. Weaknesses: *Yubel was completely insane for most of her appearances, but this has since been remedied after fusing with Jaden, *Yubel tires more easily if forced to possess another body for long periods of time. *Objects she creates will vanish instantly once she leaves a particular universe. *Yubel can evolve and resurrect herself a maximum of two times *She cannot regenerate without a sufficient supply of Duel Energy or Darkness. Notable Feats: *Survived being reduced to nothing but an arm and remained completely aware of her surroundings despite lacking any functional organs *Even without a functional body, Yubel was able to convert nearby holograms into actual snakes to attack her foes *Created hundreds of "death-belts" while reduced to a chunk of flesh *The force of Yubel's punches seems to cause earthquakes while possessing Marcel, who is known to be sickly and frail, *Effortlessly overpowered Uriah, Raviel and Hamon, the Sacred Beasts who are stated to be on par with the Egyptian Gods while possessing Marcel. *Completely nullified the power of Exodia the Forbidden One while possessing Jesse Anderson. *Yubel is able to casually teleport herself and others to any of the twelve universes, often leaving her foes in the "Dark World" to rot for eternity *Trapped Johan's soul in a dark space she created inside rainbow dark dragon. *Claimed she could send someone to an interval between time and space. *When augmented by Super Polymerization, Yubel planned to warp and fuse all twelve universes into one before destroying them. Versions: True Form | Yubel + Jaiden Other Attributes List of Equipment: Duel Disk, Deck (Contains cards such as "Super Polymerization", Exodia, the Three Sacred Beasts, Rainbow Dark Dragon, "Yubel" and her evolved forms which she can summon to the field to assist her in combat) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Movies Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Spirits Category:Fusions Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Void Users Category:Disease Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2